Vodka and Pandas
by IvanRoChuBraginski
Summary: Yao and Ivan have never been really close. Ivan though, has been inlove with Yao for thousands of years and feels as if Yao sees him as a monster. Drama pulls them closer to eachother, but one persone is determined to pull them apart, Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

**Privet everyone! I decided to start a new one! yay! I have changed my admin to Russia and I'm a RoChu shipper! So i hope you like!**

Ivan's face stung from the cold. He pulled his scarf up to cover his cheeks. Then he walked into a big building and hugged himself to get warm. He checked his watch and saw that he was late for the meeting! He ran to hang up his coat and scarf and he saw Yao hanging his own coat up. Yao turned to him and jumped a bit. Ivan thought he was going to run, but he held out his hand and said," Would you like me to hang your stuff up, aru~?" Ivan was shocked at first, then nodded," Da, thank you." Yao nodded and hung up Ivan's coat and scarf. Then he headed to the meeting room.

When Ivan entered the room, the meeting had already started. Alfred saw Yao and Ivan walk in and said,"Dudes, whats up? Your way late!" Yao started to talk, but Francis cut him off," They must have been late because they were making love." he said with a smirk. Yao and Ivan blushed and Yao yelled," Aiyah, Francis! Thats the reason you and Arthur are always late! And besides, me and Ivan would never make love!" Ivan looked a little hurt. He thought to himself,"If only Yao knew..."

The meeting went on after that and before it ended, Ivan got a text.

**Dude, you know Yao hates you, right? I saw your face after he said that. You don't really think he would ever like you, right? ~Alfred~**

After Ivan read the text, he looked up at Alfred and saw him make a face at him. Ivan then stood up and everyone looked at him. Alfred also stood up thinking that Ivan was going to hit him. Ivan then said,"I-I must go.. Continue with out me, Da?" With that, he left the room.

**Review, Da? (^J^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan- Ivan ran home after he left the meeting room with small tears in his eyes. "Stupid America," he thought, "he doesnt know what Yao thinks of me!" He closed his eyes and continued to run.

Once he got home, he slammed the door and struggled to catch his breath. He then layed back on the door and slid down to the floor. "Uh, Mr. Russia? Are you ok?" Ivan looked up to see Toris looking at him, trembling as usual. He then shook his head and got up, "Da, im fine. Just let me be." He started to walk away, but Toris put his hand on Ivan's shoulder, M-Mr. Russia, I hope you dont mind me asking, but where is your scarf?" Ivan's eyes widened as he quickly brought his hand to where his scarf should have been just to find that it wasn't there. He then started to look around in panic, but then realized what had happened. "I-I left it in the meeting room" he said quietly. Toris spoke up, "I could go and-" Ivan cut him off,"No, its fine" He said as he started to walk to his room,"Its fine"

Yao- Yao sighed as the meeting finally came to a end. As he started to get up, America put his arm around him. "Yo Yao, wanna come to my place?" Yao quickly shook his head and moved away from him,"No aru~ I am very busy and have to go home." America smirked at Yao,"Go home, eh? Are you sure thats what your doing?" Yao raised an eyebrow and nodded,"Shi, Im sure" Yao started to walk away to go grab his jacket. As he put it on, he saw a light pink color from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a scarf on an empty hook. He grabbed the scarf and said to himself,"I-Is this Ivan's aru~?"

**Hope you like chapter 2! Oh, fyi, Im now going to update after every 3 reivews! So if you want chapter 3, start reivewing, Da! (^J^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Privet all. I just want to say that the chapters for Rotten Maple Leaf and Canada Suicide Note will be posted as soon as i can. Im in a bit of a writers block. But i will try to post a chapter of Vodka and Pandas every week, as long as people think im doing a good job. But i still need ideas for my other stories. If any of you have ideas, just PM me and i will reply asap! Tankies! ~IvanRochuBraginski (^J^)**

Yao looked at the light pink scarf in his hands. He rubbed the end of it against his face and felt that it was soft and warm. "No wonder he wears this all the time, it feels like a big hug, aru~" he thought to himself. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone coming in th room, it was Alfred. "Whats up, Yao?" he said in his normal loud voice. "Nothing aru~ I was just leaving" Yao said quickly. Alfred looked at Yao in a way that gave him a wierd feeling. Then he walked over to Yao and pressed him to the wall. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear,"You look good today" Yao's eyes widened and he tried to push Alfred away,"A-aiyah! Get off of me aru~!" Alfred wouldnt move, insted he grabbed Yao and pulled his face to his, then kissed his lips. Yao was too shocked to move, then he slapped Alfred hard in the face, causeing him to fall. Yao's face was red, not from blushing, but from anger. He glared down al Alfred,"Stay away from me aru~" Yao then grabbed his stuff and quickly left Alfred in the room. Alfred got up and said in a low voice,"You'll be mine one day, just you wait"

Ivan was laying on his bed, not sleepimg, but thinking. He missed the warmpth of his scarf. Being so cold made Ivan feel depressed. He thought of how he was always lonely and how everyone hates him. He thought of how he scared everybody and how no one would ever love him. He thought of Yao. Ivan has been madly inlove ith Yao for thousands of years, ever sense he was a child and when Yao was a teen. Only then did Yao ever think Ivan was cute. Then Ivan went through so much blood and pain, it made his heart change from warm to cold. Yet, there was always a part of his heart that was warm, and that was his love for Yao. "It doesnt matter anymore" Ivan thought,"Yao thinks in a scary monster." Ivan's eyes slowly filled with tears. He felt likethe world would be so much better with out him. Ivan then sat up and opened the door of his nightstand, pulling out a sharp knife. He held it to his wrist and bit his lip as he sliced down hard. Then he heard someone knock at his bedroom door and he quickly hid the knife before answering, it was Ravis. "U-uh, Mr. Russia, sir. There is someone here who would like to see you." Ravis lead Ivan into the front room. Ivan was shocked to see Yao standing there with a smile on his face.


End file.
